ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Enemy of My Frenemy
Enemy of My Frenemy is the fourty-fifth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the thirteenth episode of the third season. Plot Gwen -- usingher Lucky Girl outfit -- goes to the place where Hex lives to steal one of his books like in Time Heals. However, the sorcerer notice her presence and imprisoned in a force field that drains her powers. Gwen explains that she wants to help Charmcaster and defeat Adwaita. Hex becomes appalled. She says that Adwaita is powerless since Aggregor stole the Alpha Rule. Hex takes the book and tells Gwen that the real name of Ledgerdomain was changed and that this occurs constantly. Hex says that Adwaita probably regained Alpha Rule and she asks to join her but he refused saying that won't not enter into a suicide mission and that Spellbinder gave his life to save him and his niece so them could get out of that dimension. The man grieves and asks Gwen leave him alone. Later, the scene is changed with Kevin laughing at the fact that Gwen wanna returns to Ledger Domain to help Charmcaster to free her people. Kevin says this is a mistake and that the woman always tried to kill them, but he surrenders to the look of her and prepares to turn on Rustbucket. Gwen, using a laptop, look for clues on the Internet to discover the real name of Ledger Domain. After several attempts, finally successful. The team realizes that the place is different, but not everything. The Adwaita's stone bat-like creatures come back and attack them. Kevin tells Gwen that her powers are stronger and she make a field. Ben have a plan and tells her to tie them in a magical rope so they won't separate; he turns into Fasttrack and can outwit the creatures. However, Ben is trapped on a piece of floating rock and almost falls. Kevin says there is a cave nearby and tries to swing to there. Suddenly, a stone creature pulls them e make the creatures go away; he says that almost everyone was enslaved and he was one of the few to fight. The creature takes the team to the stronghold of Adwaita, nevetheless he is stuck in a magical field and having his mana drained by a stone. Kevin trows the stone and Gwen free Adwaita asking who did that to him. The sorcerer decides to join the team to fight. Everyone comes to a place that has plenty of water and Kevin says that partnering with evil guys is a bad choice. While the two argue, Adwaita utters a spell that causes water to come alive. The water monster takes Kevin and Gwen. Occasionally the monster throws the stone creature away and brokes him. Ben see Adwaita escaping and turns into Eatle and easily defeat the enemy. The stone creature advised the team to continue with the plan and free everyone. Ben, Gwen and Kevin climb a rock and see Adwaita and Charmcaster. She absorbs his soul and everyone becomes scared. Charmcaster realize their presence and explains that she's draining the power of all living beings existing in Ledger Domain to resurect her father. Kevin says that her father is dead but Charmcaster says not for long, she says that everything she did have the purpose to resurrect her father. Gwen asks Ben and Kevin to stop the draining machine. Ben transforms into Eatle again but later changed into Chromastone, the alien is destroyed when he got inside of the machine and Ultimatrix enter into recharge mode. The machine absorbs Ben's soul and Gwen becomes terrified. Charmcaster seizes the moment of distraction of the girl and tries to kill her but Kevin gets into her front. His soul is also absorbed and Gwen becomes anodite. Charmcaster says that was exactly what she was waiting for and took the girl's soul. Charmcaster calls The Dark One and give the six hundred thousand souls absorbed and in return, asked to bring her father back. Spellbinder don't understand how that was possibile and Charmcaster starting to crying holding him. She explain that took severel souls to bring him back. The father disapprove her attitude saying that his daugther becames worst than Adwaita and that he gave his life to save her. The woman says no, but Spellbinder returns to the dead and The Dark One makes all souls returns to their bodies. Charmcaster is feeling empty because the whole life she is been chasing for something and now that thing is gone. The team decides to not arrest her and give a change like they gave to Kevin before. The episode ends showing Gwen carrying about the woman's feelings and Kevin says that it ain't easy what Charmcaster going through. Major Events *Hex makes his Ultimate Alien debut. *Charmcaster returns to being a villain. *Spellbinder – Charmcaster's father – is temporarily resurrected. *Eatle's powers are first introduced. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Spellbinder Villains *Charmcaster *Hex (Briefly) *Adwaita Aliens Used *Fasttrack *Eatle (x2) *Chromastone Quotes Gwen: She lived her whole life chasing after something. Now that thing is gone and she's just... empty. How do you feel that void? Kevin: It ain't easy, trust me. Trivia *Ben, Gwen and Kevin were all killed but have been revived during this episode, as is told by Ben and the fact that their souls were nearly given to the Dark One. *Eatle showed off his powers for the first time in this episode. *This is the second time Chromastone was destroyed, the first being in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. *Charmcaster returns to the side of evil in this episode. However, at the end, Gwen still keeps her feelings of sympathy toward her (as does Kevin, who can relate) and lets her go rather than apprehend her. *Gwen transformed into her Anodite form for the third time. *Gwen lost her shoe again. *Is revealed that Fasttrack is able to perform high jumps. *The Dark One's voice sound similar to Diagon's voice. *It's unknown if Chromastone's still available in the Ultimatrix. But since the Master Control is active he probably will back. *It is revealed Charmcaster is very selfish. *Gwen uses her Lucky Girl outfit for the first time since Time Heals. *It is revealed that Charmcaster's true name is Hope. See Also *The Enemy of My Frenemy/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes